iShuffle
by StarFreak01
Summary: Doing the iPod shuffle tag for iCarly's favorite pair. -CountryGurl212- If you tag me again i'll do Noze. :


**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing**

**Authors Note: **I was tagged by ColorsOfTheSky101 to do this. / The rules are to put you're iPod on repeat and write a short story while the song is playing, and you do this for ten songs. So, I couldn't think of 5 people to tag, so instead I'll just pick four. :)

Counrtygurl212

X59

The-purple-fuzzle

LeavexItxAllxToxMe

iShuffle

**1: Listen the Your Heart- DHT**

I looked across the room towards the dork. I guess he felt my gaze on him, and looked up. He gave me a quick soft smile before looking back down at his laptop.

I wished for a second I was that laptop, then mentally slapped myself. What is my deal lately? This kind of this has been happening a lot. The sexual thoughts about Freddie, I mean.

I told Carly the other day, thinking we could have laugh about it, but she just gave me this strange stare. She then said 'Wow, Sam. You really are stupid'. I proceeded to throw my beef jerky at her. She yelled at me in regular Carly fashion.

I asked what she meant, and she only smiled. 'You know, just because you think Freddie is a dork-'

'He is a dork' I cut her off. She gave me a stern look and I let her continue.

'It doesn't man you can't, you know, have some feelings towards him…' I screamed and covered my ears, but it was too late.

She poisoned my virgin mind.

I thought about all the times that we fought, my and Freddie, if it was really worth it. Half the time I didn't know why I even started to fight with him. Probably just because I could. I felt sorta bad, though, cause I made so many bad memories between me and Freddie that kind took over all the good ones. Like there were about ten bad for every good. Maybe I should be nicer…

I don't know what I'm thinking. Me be nice to Fredward? Ha ha ha!

But he just looked at me again, probably because of the strange silence.

Maybe it's not all bad liking a dork…

**2: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) -Nine Days**

Carly snapped the picture and looked at it.

"Ugh, _Sam!_" She whined. Sam looked up moodily.

"What?"

"You blinked again!" Carly shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I probably still looked better that the dork." Sam said. I frowned, about to rebuttal. Carly shot me a look and I silenced. Sam let out a strange laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that it's like Carly owns you. You do whatever she says." Sam told me, fingering her hair and putting some of it over her shoulder.

"She does not!"

"Does too!"

"Guys, STOP IT!" Carly yelled, looking angry. I was shocked, because she didn't look herself. She looked angry, insulted, embarrassed, and upset about something I didn't understand. "Could you please stop fighting for a second so we can retake this picture for the iCarly website?"

"Fine." Sam said without care.

"Thank you."

I saw Carly smile, but the bubbles I normally get didn't appear. I looked over at Sam, who was looking like she was having a terrible time. She looked up at me and our eyes connected. Before she looked away, I saw two things in her eyes. Sadness, and longing. I was shocked, but the three of us gathered in front of Carly's camera. It flashed and we all went to see the picture.

Sam was wearing a beautiful smile that gave me goose bumps.

****

3: I Want You to Want Me- Cheap Trick

I looked over to Freddie, who was looking at Carly, who was looking at Jake, who was looking at the 'hot' new Spanish teacher. It was a messed up pentagon of love. School sucks now for more than one reason.

Freddie swooning over Carly's every move. I just wanted him to want _me_, instead of her. I needed him to need _me_, not Carly. I would love if he loved me, and not Carly. I would beg for him to beg _me._

Like that's going to happen.

Carly walks over to Jake and begins to talk to him. Freddie looks to her sadly, then he walks over to me.

Typical.

I'm _always _second best.

**4: Stupid For You- Marie Digby**

Watching Sam rehearse is awesome. She is always hilarious, throwing out ideas on how to make segments better. I could watch her perform all day. Her blond hair bounced as she laughed, and I was mesmerized. This was becoming a thing now.

I swallowed a lump when I thought about what today was.

Today I promised myself I would tell Sam how I truly feel about her.

Rehearsals over and I ask Sam to help me clean up. She reluctantly agrees, because Carly helped me last time. I wait a bit like she's randomly going to kiss me or something. Ha. Yeah right. We are almost done, so I start to slow and think about what I'm going to say.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah, dork?"

"Can we talk?" This was it.

"Whatever." She says, not turning away from the prop table.

"Um… I-er- well you see…" Oh. My. God. No way am I stumbling on my words! This must be the most important moment in my 15 year old life!

"Spit it out!" She commands. I do as told. I close my eyes, and prepare myself.

"I think I like you!" I wait a few seconds before opening them again. She's still there, looking at me shocked.

Well, at least she didn't punch me.

"It'd be nice if you said something." I remarked, but she just looked to the ground awkwardly. This was probably the first time its ever been awkward around her.

How could I have thought she'd like me back. This is just like what happened with Carly. I find the girl of my dreams and she doesn't like me back. I've got to stop doing that.

Sam looks up just as I finally look away. She walks to me, then in one fast motion she puts her hands around my neck and kisses me.

****

5: Love Makes the World Go Round- Ashlee Simpson

Here I am again. I'm staring at these same four walls, alone again. All the colors are blending and I can feel myself growing numb.

It's tragic what life can put you through.

I just want to talk to him again. I miss him so much. I feel so empty like I don't have a use in the world.

It was just a slip up on my part. I scolded Freddie again, using my favorite line. 'Carly will never love you.' But Freddie scowled and said the words I never thought I'd hear.

'Well, she does!' I was shocked, to say the least. He and Carly had been secretly going out behind my back. I couldn't believe she would do that to me. She knew I liked him.

Look at what he made me become. I used to be so strong and powerful, but now I mope around half of the time. I want my old self back, but I know I can't be her without Freddie by my side.

Afterwards Freddie tried to apologize. I guess Carly told him. I doubt he was having second thoughts, and I didn't want to get hurt any more. I didn't listen when he said he broke up with her. For me. I know he was lying, but I didn't have any proof, I guess. I stopped talking to Carly that day. I just walked away from him as fast as I could so he wouldn't see me cry and loose my last shred of dignity.

I hear a knock at my bedroom door. I sigh and answer the door.

There is a boy with a singly red rose, blushing madly and looking nervous. I almost slammed the door in his face, but he put his and out to stop me.

He held out the rose for me to take. I looked at him with sad eyes, and he looked at me with pleading, loving ones.

"Please take it. I haven't been the same without you." He said. I smiled for the first time in days and took it.

"Thanks, dork."

****

6: Put Your Hands On My Shoulders- Good Charolette

Sam smiled as I took her hand. We walked into the school. The inside was decorated with streamers. I was wearing black dress pants and a red shirt Sam picked out of my closet. Sam was wearing a simple red dress that stopped at her knees. I could hear the music coming from the gym.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready Freddie!" She said with a smirk. She loved using that saying with me, don't ask me why.

Tonight was a big night for our relationship, we had been quiet about it, but a school dance was big.

I was hoping to have our first kiss too.

We entered, and everyone seemed to look at us with shock. I squeezed her hand and we went to the dance floor.

She put her hands on my shoulders, and I put mine on her hips. Then we swayed and talked, while everyone else stopped and stared.

**7: The Way I Am- Ingrid Michaelson**

They sat at their favorite bench on their favorite strip of the beach, watching the sunset on their favorite day of the year. She looked up at him and smiled. They were sharing a blanket, because even though it was almost summer, it always grew chilly at night. Plus, it was an excellent excuse to get closer to each other.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked suddenly. He looked down at the pretty blond, smiling warmly.

"Why wouldn't I choose you, baby?" He asked, giving her a small peck somewhere between her chin and her cheek. She blushed. "You're strong, independent, funny, and absolutely beautiful."

"That's probably what I love most about you. You take me the way I am." She said. He just smiled that smile of his, and began to run kisses up and down her neck. "And I love you more that I would ever promise. Even if you are kinda a dork sometimes."

They shared a passionate kiss, and he looked in her eyes.

"Happy three year anniversary, girlfriend." He said.

"Back at 'cha, boyfriend."

****

8: All You Need Is Love- The Beatles

Sam walked down the hallway towards me like she always does. "Hey Carls, what's shakin'?" She asked me.

"Nothing new, really." I respond. Freddie comes a moment later. He says hello to me, then takes Sam's hand and kisses her sweetly.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning, Dork." She said happily.

I'm happy for them. They have really grown, and I guess I saw the love they shared for the beginning, it just didn't present itself. I know that they are a perfect, and everyone else knows too. They make each other so happy. I wish I could find someone like that. I guess it's true what they say, then. I've never believed it until now.

Love is all you need.

Sam's next class is on the other side of the building, so she leaves early to get to class on time. It's the only class she doesn't have with Freddie. When she left, he looks at me excitedly.

"Is today the big day?" I ask him. He nodded frantically. He pulled out the promise ring he'd been saving his money up for. It was simple and silver, with an engraving that says 'SP&FB 4 EVER'.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

I nodded. "She loves you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He smiled widely. "Yeah."

9: Bring Me To Life- Evanescence

Sitting on the Shay's couch, I was hurting. I was alone. Well, figuratively and literally. Carly and Spencer had gone to the Groovy Smoothie, and Freddie's mom pulled him away hours ago. The door opened again, and Freddie ran through. He quickly shut the door and started to comically pant heavily. I smiled half-heartedly. He looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He always did that. He could see through me to my feelings like I was an open door.

"Nothing." I lied. The truth was that I was jealous, sad, happy, ashamed, and scared all at once. They all combined into a sort of numb feeling. So I guess I wasn't technically lying.

It all started a few nights ago, when my dad came home drunk again, and began to beat my mom. I was right there in the kitchen. I saw it all. The sexual, verbal and physical abuse. I was scared. I didn't know why my dad was doing this. I broke inside. Part of my soul died. He started to yell about me, asking where I was. I ducked down behind the countertop so he couldn't see me. I heard my mom's voice say tell him weakly that I wasn't home. He growled and stomped out of the house. I waited until I knew for sure he was gone before I went to my mom. But it was too late.

She was dead from the abuse.

I had frantically called Carly and I'd been living with them ever since. My uncle who is a chief on the police force is allowing me to live there with him for the next three years until I can live on my own.

Freddie doesn't know, but he's been suspicious as of why I've been spending the night so often. I knew he'd have to know soon.

Thinking about it all, I broke down crying. He was quick as a flash to be at my side. As he was holding me, I felt a small part of my frozen heart spring alive. A small light through all of the darkness. Nothing like this had ever happened when Carly comforted me.

I told him what happened through all of the tears. When i was finished with my story, it was like a weight was lifted off of me.

I was getting comfortable, and was about to thank him, when we heard his mother calling for him.

"Please don't go." I said as he was about to get up.

"I'll be right back." He promised, but as I didn't believe him.

"Don't go. You made me feel like nothing was wrong at all, and you made the numb go away. Please don't take that away from me!" I was shouting, and I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what I was saying.

Freddie sat down, and I calmed a bit. He wrapped his arms around me and I sunk into the light.

"I won't leave you. Ever." He old me firmly.

And even when Carly and Spencer came back and went to bed, he didn't leave. Only did he leave when it was absolutely necessary, then he was back within the hour.

I felt bad for making him stay with me for so long, but he said not to worry about it.

Because it didn't bother him.

Because he loves me.

****

10: Bliss- Alice Peacock (A line break is a POV Change)

My head was against Freddie's chest as we looked up at the stars. He wrapped his arms around me, and sparks surged through my body. This was how I knew our relationship was true. Every time he touches me I feel that spark.

And I don't know how else to describe it but bliss.

--

I wasn't expecting to fall in love in love with Sam. She makes me feel so alive. Laying on the roof of my apartment building, just talking about nothing. That's what I like about our relationship.

And I don't know how what else to say about she makes me feel. It's bliss.

I don't care what happens, as long as we are together. She's always honest with me, even when she doesn't need to be.

--

It's in his smile, and when we kiss. It's the reason I exist.

And there's only one word for it.

_It's bliss._

* * *

Okay, so I cheated a lot on this one. I skipped really bad songs (mostly Beatles, police, or really strange one's that my dad put on my ipod because my dad was sure I'd like them. Ha) And I paused the songs a lot. D: I think you can tell which one's I did that with. XD

My favorite has to be All You Need Is Love or Bliss. Let me know you're favorite one or favorite part and why. It makes me really happy.

And sorry if Sam is a bit OOC in some of these, especially at the end, because I was rushing to finish before my mom made me clean again. xD

Sorry!

Review please!!

-Freakers

--


End file.
